The present disclosure and exemplary embodiments therein relate to fishing lures and, in particular, to a diving type lure, also known as a crankbait.
Among the vast numbers of styles, sizes and types of fishing lures, one category of lures are generally denoted as crankbaits. Such lures typically include a body portion and a bill to enable the lure to dive when either trolled or retrieved by a fisherman. Depending on the size and style of the bill and body, as well as the weight of the lure, a crankbait can achieve various depths and behave in various manners to entice a fish to strike the lure.
Provided herein is a lure which incorporates a novel lure body and bill design to provide a unique lure action while being able to dive to various water depths trolling and/or being retrieved by a fisherman.